


Egghead

by mynamedoesntmatter



Series: Three Wrongs Make a Right [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche goes by they/them, Fluff, Language, Misgendering, Multi, Nonbinary Blanche, sort of hurt/comfort but also not, this is all my personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamedoesntmatter/pseuds/mynamedoesntmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine, if you’re that opposed to your real name. We’ll just call you egghead instead,”</p>
<p>In which Blanche and Spark just want to throw Candela a party, but things spiral out of control instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egghead

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest reading the first part in the series: Vile, before reading this, but it can definitely stand alone as well. Please be aware though, time has passed since the first installment.
> 
> I just wanted to remind you, of course, that this is all my own personal headcanon. Also I'm not trying to make team Valor look bad by using a group of them as mild antagonists it's just what happened when I was writing, I love all three teams <3 Also I just went ahead and picked a birth name for Blanche because the story called for it, but like it's still pretty neutral which just goes to show you nonbinary people can call themselves whatever name they want even if their birth name was something neutral.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also for the sake of storytelling, I'm going with the theory that they have eggs for cooking like we do, how that fits into the universe I haven't quite figured out.

All three of them were getting used to the idea. It was a bit foreign to visit each other unless they just wanted a battle. Spark knew it was important for them to all hang out especially after they’d found out how badly Blanche viewed themself, so he was the main advocate for friendly events.

  
They started out by mainly going over to the Mystic Headquarters since that’s where Blanche felt mostly at home. Of course Spark wanted them over at his place so he could show both of them his incubation center, it ended up being a very long tour and at the end Spark named off all 37 of his newly born pidgeys. They had yet to hang out at the Valor HQ.

  
“Spark, do you really think this is a good idea?” Blanche asked as Spark wobbled on top of their shoulders while trying to slide into Candela’s base through a window.

“It’s a great idea! I know for a fact that Candela loves surprises! And today’s the founding day of Team Valor, it’s perfect!” He somehow managed to get himself halfway inside.

“Well if you’re absolutely sure, I suppose it’ll be alright,” Blanche murmured.

“I’m right as rain, Blanchey,” Spark smiled down at them from the window after finally managing to make it inside, “I’ll go unlock the side door, be ready!” He gave a little salute and raced off into the house.

Blanche sighed and slowly picked their way around the side of the house. Until finally they were in front of the side door. They tried the door and it was still locked, so Spark hadn’t made it yet. Blanche leaned up against the wall next to the door ready and willing to wait it out when suddenly something hit them in the side of the head. A little shocked they felt around and brought their hand back to see… egg shell? Before any more questions could be asked. Another one was smashed into their arm. Turning Blanche saw a small group of about 5 valor trainers approaching slowly. They threw a few more as they approached looking far too pleased with themselves. Blanche stood up to their full height and waited for them to approach, unflinching as usual.

“Hey there Mystic Leader,” One of them, likely the ring leader smirked, “You’re a bit far away from the library aren’t you.”

“I suppose that I am,” Blanche replied looking down at him.

“Damn not getting a single reaction out of you are we, _Blaine_ ,” He probed for a reaction, but Blanche just continued to stare down at him.

“I believe you are mistaken, I’m called Blanche,” Blanche sighed internally, same old tactics every time.

“Fine, if you’re that opposed to your _real_ name, Blaine. We’ll just call you egghead instead,” he said before rushing Blanche with a handful of cooking eggs, smashing them into Blanche’s hair, the rest of the group followed suit. Blanche just stood there and waited for them to run out.

“Are you quite done?” Blanche asked once they’d retreated back.

“She’s more of an emotionless bitch than I thought!” One of the group members spoke, Blanche wasn’t sure which one.

“He’s a dick, coming here trying to steal our shit,” Came another voice towards the back. Blanche resisted the urge to roll their eyes, no one could even figure out what to misgender them as in the first place.

“Blaine, you’re such a special snowflake,” The group leader spoke again, “You do know it’s impossible to be anything other than a boy or a girl right?”

“That’s actually incorrect,” Blanche corrected, “You're trying to speak biologically, but gender is more of a mental interpretation using the patterns society has outlined for us,”

“You don’t have to make up shit to validate yourself you know, we all know your full of shit just admit it,” The leader responded.

“If you don’t want to believe in reason, then that’s fine with me,” Blanche shrugged, “I’m not here to educate you, I’m here to throw Candela a party.”

“Why? She hates you,” Someone called.

“You’d be mistaken, we are merely rivals,” Blanche responded, throwing a side eye towards the door.

“Ha I saw that! You’re intimidated by us!” The leader cried, much too excited about achieving his goal.

“I’m merely waiting for it to unlock, but feel free to continue to try and intimidate me,” Blanche noticed a bit of movement in the window, but couldn’t tell who it was.

“She’s lying! She just wanted to see our secret training regimen!” A voice called.

“Yeah,” the leader said getting into the zone, “You’re a liar, Blaine!”

“What the fuck did I just hear!” Came a very loud angry voice from behind the door, a second later it was thrown open by a very pissed Candela.

“Look Candela! We’ve caught her trying to sneak into our base!” The leader turned proudly, waiting to be praised by his leader.

“I believe you’re a bit mistaken,” Candela crossed her arms, “This isn’t any Blaine here, this is Blanche the leader of Team Mystic, and you need to show them some respect,” Candela’s voice icy calm like, Blanche had never heard it before.

“Oh come on Candela! You can’t possibly buy into that crap too!” The leader complained.

“It doesn’t matter if you “buy into it” or not, if someone tells you what they want to be called then that’s what you call them!” The ice was melted quickly as fire consumed her voice, “And you know what, yeah I “buy into it” because Blanche is my friend and I trust them to know how they feel!”

“But-” He was quickly cut off.

“Get down on your knees and apologize to Leader Blanche, or you’re off my team,” Candela warned.

“What?” The group chorused.

“You heard her. Apologize,” Out of the shadows came Spark looking pissed as hell too.

“Candela-” Blanche started to say.

“Shut the hell up, Blanche,” Candela instructed without sparing them a glance. Blanche held up their hands in surrender anyways. A few seconds passed in complete and utter silence, before one by one the group got down on their knees and gave Blanche a halfhearted apology.

“Now if you’re still planning on being Valor members, you’re going to fix the side door because I broke a hinge on it storming out here. You’re also on the chores list for the next month,” Candela then grabbed Blanche’s wrist and dragged them along with her as she stormed into her HQ with Spark following them silently behind. They weaved through the halls with nothing, but the sound of Candela’s angry stomping to accompany them.

“Candela-” Blanche tried to start a conversation, but was immediately shut down.

“Shut the hell up, Blanche,” Candela shouted back.

Soon the trio ended up in a spacious bathroom decorated in cream and red, Blanche kind of liked how warm the colors made it seem.

“Shit,” Candela said, catching Blanches attention. She looked down to see Candela studying them. Blanche looked over at the mirror and finally got to see what they looked like. They choked down a laugh at their own surprised expression in the mirror, “What the hell are you smiling about?” Candela asked angrily.

“Sorry,” Blanche couldn’t help, but keep smiling, “I just, I look ridiculous.”

“I can’t believe they did this,” Candela said dejectedly, Blanche immediately sobered up.

“Candela, it’s fi-”

“If you say it’s fine, I’ll punch you,” Candela threatened.

“Alright,” Blanche said directing their attention towards Spark, to see him still silently standing there, “Oh for Arceus’ sake, lighten up,” Blanche rolled their eyes as they grabbed some tissues and started trying to get the main egg pieces out of their hair.

“How are you so chill about this?” Spark asked still sounding a bit pissed, “This is literally one of the things that you’ve told us upsets you,” Blanche thought for a moment before answering.

“Well that’s true, it does bother me, immensely,” Blanche said darkly before brightening the mood again, “But I didn’t come here to mope, I came here to see Candela and hang out with Spark. I’ll probably end up going home and thinking about it when I go to sleep tonight, but I’m much too busy to deal with it now.”

“You’re truly something,” Candela sighed in resignation, “But if this happens again, call me or something!”

“This was supposed to be a surprise, I didn’t want to spoil it,” Blanche responded calmly.

“I was surprised enough when Spark appeared out of nowhere, in my home, and told me you were being harassed by my team,” Candela growled.

“That explains why it took so long for you to show up,” Blanche glanced over at Spark.

“I would have gone out there, but I didn’t think they were the type of people that would respect me either,” Spark admitted. Candela looked ashamed, “It’s not your fault Candela! People will be people! My teams not all friendly either,” Spark tried to console her.

“My teams not all good either,” Blanche joined in, “A couple of them call Candela, Candle-head, and sometimes they call Spark, dumb-ass, I try to correct them the best that I can,” Candela and Spark both stared at Blanche for a good three seconds before bursting into laughter.

“How do you say stuff like that with a straight face!” Spark squealed through giggles.

“I was just stating the facts,” Blanche smiled.

“I can’t believe the all knowledgeable Team Mystic, can’t come up with better names,” Candela wheezed.

“Is that a challenge, Candle-head? I’m sure I can come up with something,” Blanche teased.

“No, because now you’ll be thinking about it! It’s not funny that way!” Candela smirked. Before the conversation could continue, a bit of egg white dripped onto Blanche’s nose, “Oh shit, you’re still covered in egg, let’s clean that up.” Candela wrestled off Blanche’s coat while Spark held their hair out of the way.

“I can’t believe they got it in your hair,” Spark sighed.

“Well that’s the point right? Egghead?” Blanche shrugged taking their ponytail back from Spark and dragging the hair band out of it, wincing as they accidentally tugged strands out as they went. They flipped their hair back over their shoulder before noticing Candela and Spark staring at them, “…What?”

“Oh sorry,” Spark was first to recover, “We’ve just never seen your hair in anything other than it’s ponytail. It’s uh, really pretty though,” He laughed nervously.

“Oh thank you,” Blanche smiled as they went back to picking out pieces of shell.

“Oh uh I’ll start the shower for you and we’ll leave you to it,” Candela snapped out of it and into action.

“Ok, thanks,” Blanche nodded and watched Spark head out of the room.

\-----------

A short shower later Blanche came out of the bathroom, wearing an old pair of sweatpants that had always been too long on Candela and one of her old white T-shirts.

“Hey,” Blanche greeted entering the lounge across the hall where Spark and Candela had been waiting for them. Two sets of eyes immediately took in this unusual appearance and seemed intrigued.

“You uh, you kind of look good in sweatpants,” Candela managed to say.

“Really? I’ve always found them a bit lazy appearance wise,” Blanche said looking down at themself.

“Your hair's still down,” Spark observed and Blanche nodded.

“It takes forever to dry, it’s faster like this,” Blanche explained starting to feel awkward being stared at.

“Did you even brush it?” Candela criticized.

“No?” Blanche responded.

“Unbelievable!” Candela groaned, “It’s going to tangle!”

“It’ll tangle either way,” Blanche rolled their eyes, “I just really don’t like to do it, it takes too long, and it’s boring,” Spark looked over nervously.

“Can I do it?” He asked.

“You want to brush my hair?” Blanche asked in confirmation.

“Um, yes?” He grinned up at them.

“If you want to, I guess I don’t mind,” Blanche tilted their head, confused on why that sort of activity would be enjoyable. Spark was back in the room with a brush before either of them even realized he’d left. Spark sat down on the floor and eagerly looked up at them. They sighed and sat down facing away from Spark. It only took a few passes of the brush for Blanche to appreciate how nice it felt.

“Hey Blanche?” Candela’s voice broke the silence first. Blanche made a noise to indicate that they’d heard her, “Have you ever dated anyone?” Blanche closed their eyes at the question to think before opening them again.

“Not really,” They sighed, “I don’t think I see people quite the same as other people see people, so dating’s never been something I’ve been too interested in. Although I suppose I would be willing to try it.”

“Oh,” Candela responded.

“…What about you?” Blanche asked because they figured that was the kind of thing that you’d respond with.

“Yeah, I’ve dated. Boys, girls, both,” Candela shrugged, “Spark?”

“I’ve had my fair share of relationships,” Spark answered quietly.

“Blanche, what do you think about poly relationships?” Candela asked. Blanche noticed she was getting a bit nervous although they weren’t really sure why, these were valid questions to ask to gauge one’s understanding of opinions.

“As long as proper communication is utilized polyamorous relationships are perfectly fine in my opinion,” Blanche stated.

“Would you considering being in one?” Spark asked, the second they finished talking, his hand momentarily halting the brushing process. Blanche put a finger to their chin and pondered for a moment.

“I suppose I would be alright with it, assuming that it was a format that I felt safe in,” Blanche dropped their hand back into their lap, “As I mentioned earlier, communication would be key of course. I would also prefer that the people in the relationship with me would respect my space when needed,” Blanche nodded slightly, “So I guess in short my answer would be yes,” Candela seemed to let out a breath she had been holding, she opened her mouth to respond, but Spark was quicker.

“Blanche?” He waited until they turned around to look at him, “Would you date us? Me and Candela?”

“Date you?” Blanche was a little surprised, bright as they may be, they didn’t see this one coming.

“Yeah Blanche,” Candela cut in, looking much more nervous than usual, “Me and Spark have been talking about it after I got a little too drunk over at his place.”

“She talked about how much she liked you, I was pretty jealous at first because I like you a lot too,” Spark explained, “But then she started talking about how attractive I was and-”

“They get the picture Spark!” Candela interrupted.

“May I… May I have a moment of silence to ponder?” Blanche asked and the others went silent in nervous anticipation.

Blanche had to think about this one, it’s not that they didn’t like their friends. They did of course. They’d just never thought about dating very much in general, studying evolution had been more interesting. Now their friends were wanting to take things to a new level a level which Blanche didn’t understand very much about. But they enjoyed being together with their friends, and if they could be together more and get closer, that’s really all a relationship was at the base level. Still Blanche wasn’t positive-

“Blanche please this is nerve-racking enough!” Candela begged. Blanche gave her a glare.

“Candela.” Blanche started. Candela actually looked scared for a moment before composing herself, “Spark.” Blanche felt Spark tense up behind them, “you asked me if I would date you…” they trailed off to build the mood. Relishing a bit in the tense atmosphere, “Used incorrect grammar, and then didn’t give me much time to think, do you really think that was smart?” Blanche then softened their tone, “fortunately,” they turned around to look at Spark, who kind of looked like he wanted to cry, “That won’t affect the results this time. I will attempt to date you both to the best of my ability.”

All three of them sat there for a few more seconds before Blanche and Candela burst out laughing.

“What the hell Blanche?!” Candela yelled, “I totally thought you were going to let us down hard there.”

“I did too,” Spark’s voice was a little wobbly and Blanche turned around to see a couple tears on his face, but he was grinning all the same.

“I’m sorry Spark,” Blanche gave him a small smile. He sniffed still grinning.

“I should have known what I was getting myself into!” He laughed a bit. Very tentatively Blanche turned to him and opened their arms in an invitation for a hug. Spark took it immediately clinging on excitedly.

“No fair!” Candela called bounding over and knocking them all over.

“Ow, ow, hair!” Blanche hissed wincing.

“Sorry Blanche!” Candela smiled sheepishly. Blanche just held up a finger, asking for a second of time, and they quickly tied up their hair into a very sloppy bun. Candela and Spark stared at it in awe for a moment, once again stunned silent by another never before seen style of Blanche’s hair before they rolled their eyes and dragged Candela back into the hug.

\-------

“Does this mean I can kiss you goodbye now?” Candela asked slyly as the three stood on the front step of her HQ.

“Well I suppose,” Blanche tried to say it with a straight face, but they couldn’t help but smiling a little.

Candela leaned in towards Blanche and gave them a quick kiss, over Candela’s shoulder Blanche saw a couple members of the egg group staring in shock. They made sure to throw them a wink while Candela was kissing Spark. Then Spark wrapped his arms around Blanche’s neck, so they turned around to kiss their new boyfriend.

“This is definitely going to be my new phone lock screen,” Candela said out loud and the two broke their kiss to see Candela had definitely taken pictures.

“Fantastic,” Blanche rolled their eyes with a small smile.

“Well, I’ll miss you both lot’s, but I’ve got to go,” Spark said sadly.

“We’ll see each other again in three days it’s ok,” Blanche teased.

“Yeah,” Candela confirmed with a sad sigh.

The three waved goodbye already missing each other, but excited none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine each Team leader's Headquarters differently, Team Mystic's is a giant square building probably 3 or 4 stories high painted white with blue accents, Team Valor's looks sort of like a Victorian house probably 3 stories with red and tan colors, and Team Instinct's would be a one story house (probably painted yellow) with a bunch of green house like things attached to it for egg hatching/breeding. However you'll probably notice that these designs don't make much since and honestly I can't concentrate long enough to have a set floor plan for each.
> 
> Want more OT3? Good. Keep a look out for more one-shots posted to this series.


End file.
